


Thank You To My Exes, Now Next!

by KJ99



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cute, F/F, Heartbreak, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pretty Little Liars or any songs, I decide to use. ~KJ99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a Christmas present to you guys from me, KJ99. This is something I have slowly been working on and am excited to show you. Now, I haven't written much for is but I am getting there. 
> 
> This story will be different to how I normally write things, all chapters will be named. This is just the beginning and along the way chapters will be named after characters that this character is dedicating songs too. So I'll also be infusing songs to this story. 
> 
> I had this story idea after listening to the song, Thank, U Next by Arianna Grande; so that song will be used. Eventually this story will be an Emison story but I am using other characters for relationship beforehand. I hope you enjoy this story and Merry Christmas ~KJ99

"Morning Paige," I say while untying my shoelaces.

"Morning," Paige replied looking confused. We hadn't exactly spoken in the last few months since breaking up, it was still so raw. I really didn't think we were going to end up together and so did she, sometimes things just don't work out.

I then asked seemingly out of the blue, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Practicing, Dads been drilling more than ever lately. You know, scholarship and all," Paige answered.

"Sorry," I say knowing I was part of the reason behind it.

"Emily, don't do that thing."

"What thing?" I asked pulling my jumper off and lightly tossing it into my locker.

"Take the blame for things that you think are your fault when they are not. Yes, the break up hurt and it's taken me a lot of time to move passed it. But, I want to be able to get to that place where we can be actual friends. So, I can be free tonight, if you want me to be."

"I just, umm…"

"Emily, what is it? You have me worried."

"Sorry, I'm having my first music gig at the brew tonight and I wanted."

I was cut off by Paige stating "There is no way I am missing that." I smiled up at Paige relieved that she was coming, I don't think I could do this without her.

"Really, but what about your Dad?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he understands this is way more important than swimming and just do extra over the weekend. I can't believe you are finally singing in public, I never thought that would happen."

"It's like you say, I've got a talent and should show the rest of the world; friends and all," I say while standing up to remove my sweatpants.

Paige spoke "Well don't worry about me, I'll be there cheering my head off before your even singing."

"Yeah, I just hope I'm good," I say staring into the back of my locker looking for some form of hope and guidance. I heard Paige scoff from behind me before she lightly pushed my head forward making us both laugh. Shaking off my doubts, we grab our caps and goggles before leaving the locker room; ready for the gruelling practices ahead.

 

"Hey you," I spoke while tapping the other persons shoulder and moving to sit the other side of them. I laughed a little when they looked the other way before looking towards the laughter.

"Oh my god Emily," Hanna stated annoyed while bringing me into a hug.

"How are you this fine free period?" I asked.

"Going just as about as well as all free periods," she spoke gesturing down to her books. Hanna wasn't one to spend much time in a library but she had confessed to me before the start of our senior, she wanted to make her Mum proud and graduate this year.

I asked "Well, can you take a small break for your favourite person in the whole wide world?"

"Unless your hiding Channing Tatum in that bag of yours, you're barking up the wrong tree," Hanna said making me scoffed.

I replied with "Sorry no, it's just me but I'll make it worth your while. I promise and ain't nothing like an Emily Fields promise."

"Good point," Hanna answered with a little laugh. We then heard the librarian tell us to quieten down.

Looking at Hanna, I say "Follow me," and stand up while holding my hand for her to take.

"Always," Hanna said happily taking my hand. I lead Hanna down through the many rows of books before we arrived at the last row.

Hanna said "Emily, if you wanted to make out you could've just asked."

"No, it's not like. I promise."

"Emily chill, I was only joking and besides I'd never cheat on Caleb."

"I know you wouldn't," I say relaxing.

Hanna asked "What did you want to tell me?"

Looking at Hanna with a confused look, she stated "Emily, I've known you for what ten years. I know when you get worried because you have to tell someone, and you can't control how they are going to react. This is me Emily, your best friend in this whole entire world. I'm not going anywhere."

"As true as that maybe, I actually wanted to give you something," I say while searching my back pockets for the item.

I then explain "I don't know if you remember but I do and was amazed when I found it in all of my things from when we were little."

"Em, your rambling."

"Sorry," I say taking a deep breath before continue "I gave this to you when we were about eleven I think and I think you threw it at me in anger. I don't know why you were angry, but I kept it all this time." Taking Hanna's hand in front of us, I slide the small ring down her pinkie finger knowing it was the only one it would fit and not wanting Hanna to feel weird out by this.

"Oh my god," Hanna gasped seeing the item, she then began to giggle making me smile.

Hanna stated "I cannot believe you kept this after all these years. We were so different back then, I mean I was so."

"Han, don't," I say brushing a fallen strain of hair back behind her ear.

I state "I wouldn't have changed you at all back then, you always gave the best hugs and you still do. Whenever I have a rough day, the only place I want to be is in your arms because you always relax me. You always have since I meet you."

"Only you know how to make a girl feel so special."

I asked concerned "Is everything okay with you and Caleb?"

"Yes Emily. I was just meaning your way of words. I just know whoever you end up with, is going to be one lucky girl. Even if that ends up being Paige." I smile knowing for whatever reason, Hanna never really seemed to like Paige.

I then state "Paige and I, we were a really strong couple and we had a beautiful two years together. Things just weren't meant to be for us, which is okay and we've both accepted it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are both finally in that place where we can be friends."

"That's great Emily. Now, I know this ring isn't the only reason you pulled me aside, no matter how beautiful it is."

"Right, umm...the band from tonight, they've pulled out. So, Ezra he's finally giving me a shot."

"What!" Hanna shouted a little too loudly for the library.

"Emily that's amazing, why wasn't I the first person you told?"

I smiled and stated "I wasn't expecting him to call last night and well then I had to get things ready."

"Okay, you are forgiven only because this is so amazing."

I asked "Does that mean it's coming?"

"Of course I'll be there. I've been waiting to use my team Emily shirts for years, now is finally the right time."

"Hanna, I've been on the swimming team for two years. Where were that shirt then?"

"They aren't good enough for the swimming team besides I knew you'd be singing one day and that's why more better."

"I don't know whether to be offended or insulted," I state extremely confused. Just as Hanna went to reply the lunch bell rang out making Hanna and I both smile.

I asked "Can I walk my wife to lunch?" I hold my elbow out for her to take.

"You most certainly may," with a smile she threads her arm through mine.

 

Skipping into the cafeteria with Hanna, giggling and running out of breath along the way. We slowly stop once we are around too many people, Hanna continues on while I stop to scan the lay-out. My eyes first land on Paige who is sitting at a table with a group of the swimming team, I can see her looking across the cafeteria. Following her eye sight I see them landing on Mona, which makes me smile and think no wonder she's happy to suddenly be friends. When I look at Paige she's looking at me and blushing, knowing she's been caught staring by me. 

I smile letting her know it's okay. Paige gestures towards the free seat and I gesture my head to the table my friends are sitting at. Next time, Paige mouthed making me smile with a small nod. As my eyes drifted around the room, they fall to the special outside seating area and I can't help but feel sadden. Which is washed out way when I heard the sound of laughter. Looking to where the laughter was coming from, I saw it was my table and it always was. 

Hanna had obviously said something funny causing everyone to laugh, even Spencer was laughing and that was extremely rare. Walking over to join everyone, I stopped when I saw Caleb come up behind Hanna and peck her cheek; causing a squeal of surprise to come from Hanna. I smiled in happiness for her, she finally found her happy ever after and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey Em," Aria spoke distracting the table from watching Hanna and Caleb kiss.

"Hi," I say not being able to resist I leant down to peck Aria on the cheek making her laugh.

"Why thank you," Aria said making me smile as I take my seat down next to Spencer. I immediately steal fries from her plate and Spencer hits my arm.

"Ow," I state rather loudly that it breaks Hanna and Caleb from their moment.

Spencer said back "How come she gets a kiss and I have you stealing my fries."

"Jealous there Spence," Alison said causing everyone to laugh.

"What of?" Spencer said making oh's go around the table.

I state "You know Spencer, if you wanted a kiss you just had to ask."

"I have a boyfriend," Spencer defend.

With a laugh, I say "I did share everything with Toby as a kid, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"That's what it was!" Hanna shouted randomly as she pointed at me. Looking at Hanna confused until I saw the ring on her finger, I thought back and soon was bursting into a fit of laughter. If the table wasn't confused now, they most certainly were now.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot. That's why you broke off our wedding, oh my god," I say through fits of laughter.

"Wedding?" The entire table asked.

Hanna stated "Don't worry, it was a fake wedding."

"I'm hurt, I had real feelings for you," I say in the most serious voice I could master up. However, the moment Hanna and I connect eyes, we burst out laughing.

"Your face, oh my god," Hanna said pointing.

Aria stated "I have no idea what's going on but it's good to hear you laughing Em. I haven't heard you laugh like that since before the break up."

"Thanks boo," I say moving to kiss Aria's cheek and give her a small hug from behind.

I then said "I should probably give you some extra thanks, I know it was you who convinced Ezra. No one else would've been with him last night when it all happened."

"It's fine Emily, just kill it tonight and then I'll rek the rewards."

"I knew it, you were just in it for that," I say making Aria giggle.

Alison asked as I walked back to my seat "What on Earth are you two talking about?"

"Oh, I'm just performing at the brew tonight. No big deal," I shrugged as Spencer and Alison faces dropped into ones of surprised.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Alison said drawing my eyes into hers and making me feel extremely guilty.

As I went to reply, Spencer asked "How are we celebrating this?"

I asked "Celebratory shakes at your house after school?" I gave her my most hopeful look.

"Sure thing, you all free?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Hanna said making my heart melt at her sweetness.

"Definitely there," Aria added in.

"Count me in as well," Alison spoke up.

Caleb then asked "Are boyfriends welcomed?" When I looked at Spencer she was also hopeful with a sigh, I rolled my eyes and nod my head. Making a Hanna squeal and Spencer lean over to kiss my own cheek before immediately breaking out the phone. I laughed when Aria did the same thing. Smiling across the table at Alison, I jolt my head to the side before standing up and leading the way towards a current free table.

"What's up?" Alison asked sitting down next to me.

I asked "Do you believe I can do tonight, like the performing thing?"

"Emily, I've watched you swim and it doesn't make you as happy as singing does."

"You were the first person I wanted to tell when Ezra called but, I didn't know if you would answer."

"Emily I would always answer if you rung, no matter the time."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes Emily," she placed a hand on top of my own.

I asked "Will you be there tonight?"

"Emily, I am not missing the first time you perform for anything."

"Cool," I said awkward but extremely excited on the inside.

"You can be such a dork sometimes but an adorable dork."

I smile at Alison before looking to that spot again and state "Just two more to invite." When I felt a hand lightly run through side of my hair, I smile and sighed in contentment of the feeling.

Turning to look at Alison with a more sadden face, she asked "Are you okay?"

"I will be," I say while looking deeply into Alison's eyes. Our moment or what I thought might be a moment was broken by the sound of the bell. With a sigh we broke away from each other and eventually went different ways in the cafeteria having different classes, miles apart from each other.

 

Walking out of the school that afternoon, I had walk this morning and Spencer was happy to drive me home as long as I was happy to met at her car.

As I was about to make my way to the car, I heard a voice shout out "Emily!" Stopping I look around until I see Mona walking towards me.

"Ah, the girl I wanted to see," I say once she gets to me. Mona holds a finger up and begins to catch her breath making me smile in endearment.

Mona then spoke up "I heard about your gig tonight, it's the buzz around the school and I wanted to wish you good luck or to break a leg or something like that."

"Why thank-you," I say beginning to lead the way over to her car.

Mona asked curious "Now, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you might want to come along tonight?"

"Any particular reason?"

"Well she wouldn't want me telling you but I like helping out because god knows she needs it."

"Rambling," Mona stated.

"Thank-you," I say taking a breath and explaining "Paige, she umm…likes you and if the looks you were shooting us while dating were right. You like her too."

"Gays really do have good gay-dar don't they."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"And you don't mind Paige and I dating?"

"I just want Paige to be happy and for us to remain as good friends, like we were before we even began dating."

"I always knew you were mature but wow." I smiled while shrugging my shoulders making Mona laugh a little.

I asked "So, I take it I'll be seeing you there?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Cool," I say with my signature smile in place.

"Emily!" I heard Spencer shout and looking I saw her at her car waving me over.

"I'll see you tonight Mona."

"Bye Emily," Mona said with her own signature smile on her face. Walking over to Spencer's car she looked at me widely but didn't say a word.

That wasn't the case once we were in the car, she asked "What was that about?"

"Nothing, I was just helping out a friend is all."

"Okay," Spencer said wanting to more but eventually accepting I wouldn't give her any more than that.

Spencer then asked "Don't bite my head off or anything but what's like happening with you and Alison?"

"I don't know," I state honestly.

"Well you clearly like her as more as a friend and it's quite obvious she likes you back. So, why haven't thing evolved?"

"I don't know," I say looking out the window and looking at the houses go by.

 

Arriving at Spencer, I wasn't surprised when we walked in to find the others here already. After giving Spencer a kiss, I was holstered up into Toby's arms as he congratulates me on the gig and saying he couldn't wait to hear me sing.

"Thanks," I say grateful to be back on my feet. Spencer had left in this time to begin making the milkshakes and we all venture into the kitchen to either help out or just sit around waiting. I went to help when something caught my eye and I couldn't help but laugh.

I asked Spencer "How long has your sister been in town for?"

"I don't know, couple of weeks."

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked annoyed at not being given this information earlier.

Spencer looked at me confused "Sorry, I didn't know it was important information to know."

"It's fine, umm…I'll be back," I say walking around the kitchen grabbing two cookies off the plate as I did so and made my out to the backyard. I watched leaning up against the pillar as the golf club goes up and swings down and misses the objected that she was trying to hit.

Laughing, I stated "Your holding the club wrong."

"Oh my god Emily!" She exclaimed and I watched as the club left her hand and went flying into the back fence.

I say "Remind me never to make you mad or sneak up on you."

Melissa then storms up to me and slaps my shoulder, "Jerk."

"You're the jerk who didn't tell me you were back in town."

"I didn't want to bring up old feelings, especially while you were getting over your latest break up. Last time was too intense for me and I couldn't, not again."

"It broke me to," I say taking her hand in my own. When I saw tears roll down Melissa cheek, I was quick to wipe them away before pulling Melissa into a hug.

"Don't cry, it was for the best. For both of us, we couldn't have continued and you did the right thing by leaving."

"Thank you for saying that," Melissa spoke stepping back.

When she's groaned, I looked at her confused and she explained "The others are all looking, I'm guessing you never told them about us."

"No, I value Spencer's friendship and I don't know if she could've handle it back then."

"And now?"

"I still don't know."

Melissa then asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We are having celebratory milkshakes."

"That could only be your celebration choice, so what are you celebrating?"

"I've got a gig tonight at the brew," I say hiding my smile.

"Emily! Oh my god! I am so proud of you, I can't believe it."

"Thanks, neither can I. You should come and bring your date."

"How do you know I'm dating someone?"

"Well you have a type, the sporty type. You got into hockey because of Ian, swimming because of me and now one can only assume golf for?" I left it open to give a name.

Melissa rolled her eyes and said "His name is Wren and I met him at Hollis, he is studying to be a doctor."

"That's so amazing Melissa, I'm really happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don't I say happy?"

"No. it's just, I worry about you Emily. I want you to be happy as well and I don't know if you are."

"I'm happy Melissa, you don't have to worry."

"So, who's the girl then?" she asked while moving to retrieve her golf club.

"Umm…" I stutter while looking back into the house at the girls.

"Let me guess, Alison."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Things might've been intense between us, but I still notice things. Believe me, I was as surprised as anyone when Spence told me you were with Paige, I had money on it you would be with Alison."

"Well things were complicated, Alison she wouldn't admit feelings for me and I couldn't go back into the closet. I promised her I wouldn't do that again, it broke us up the last time and it crushed her."

"I haven't heard you speak of her, in a very long time."

"Well things like this make me wish, she was here for it. It's so unfair she doesn't get to be here, she would've been making posters and everything. She was good like that."

"Emily," Melissa said with sadness in her voice.

"Enough, now let me show you how one holds a golf club."

"Thank you," Melissa breathed out. I spent the next twenty minutes helping Melissa learn how to play golf.

 

Entering the kitchen with Melissa who was all sweaty, which I couldn't help but point out and she began hitting me lightly with the golf club.

Melissa stopped while saying "Thanks for the help Emily, I'll see you tonight," she leant up and placed a peck on my cheek.

"You better be looking hot, you know how I like my dates too look."

"Shut it or you'll get another spanking."

 

"Oh, rough one too. Now that I can get on board with," I say making Melissa laugh. Her laugh could be heard throughout the whole house, making me smile because   
I had gotten her too laugh so much.

I asked "Umm…is that one mine?" I pointed at the milkshake sitting in front of the free chair next to Alison.

"Yes and it's chocolate your favourite," Spencer answered.

"Thanks babe," I say moving to sit down at the chair.

"Babe?" Toby was the one to questioned it.

I replied with "Sorry, hanging out with Melissa too long. Thanks Spence," I then take a sip and smile because it had been made just right.

Hanna was then the one to ask "When were you and Melissa so chummy?"

"I don't think she wants to know that answer," I gesture my head towards Spencer.

Spencer said "No, I really do want to know and it's going to drive me insane."

With a sigh, I state "Melissa and I, we date or really hooked up. I don't really know which word suits us."

"No way, when?" Aria asked just as surprised as everyone else.

While Spencer shouted out "I knew it!"

"How?" I asked confused.

"You came over way too much and I swear I heard your voice in her room. Then when you stopped coming around, Melissa went to live in Philly stating this place had too many memories. But when I tell her about your break up, she's back in town."

I smiled saying "I can't believe you knew this whole time."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Hanna said sounding upset.

I replied with "We didn't tell anyone, it wasn't exactly an apportie time for me to be with someone."

"When was it?" Ezra asked.

Taking a long sip of my milkshake, I admit "We first slept together the night of, umm…Maya's funeral."

"What!" everyone shouted at me.

"Okay, it wasn't physical like that. We just shared the same bed."

"But weren't you at my house that night, I swear I woke up next to you," Hanna said.

"I sneaked out and then back in before you woke up. I was walking around aimlessly until I end up at the cemetery. My phone it must've butt dialled her, she was the last person I texted. Melissa heard me crying and talking to Maya's gravestone, she umm…came to get me. I spent the night up in her room and from their own we started I don't know what it was," I say pushing my hair back.

Spencer asked "But you did sleep together?"

"Yes, serval times."

"What broke you up?" Alison asked not having spoken much.

"Things got intense very quickly between us, I was still grieving and she just wasn't ready for me. Believe me, Melissa leaving was the best thing for the both of us. I don't know what would've happened if she had stay."

"See it's story time," a voice saying making us all look to see Melissa walking back in.

I replied with "Sorry, they asked and Spencer apparently knew."

"It's fine Emily. I was coming to see which dress you thought was better, he is coming tonight and I'm nervous."

With a smile, I stand up and state "Go with the blue dress, you've always looked killer in blue; especially in that old rosewood high sharks cheerleading outfit."

"Oh my god! I hate you so much!"

"How did it go again! Sharks can roar! Sharks can bite! Don't swim in the water with a shark, shark!" I cheered while doing all of the action making Melissa face immediately redden.

"I am never asking for your opinion again and for all I care you can go to hell," Melissa said making me laugh. As she walked away, I couldn't help but slap her butt lightly making her turn around in surprise.

I replied with "What! You seem to like it in bed."

"Shut it you!" Melissa warned making me shake my head and go back to sitting at the bench.

"I need air," Alison suddenly spoke up confusing me and making me feel guilty.

"GO after her, you idiot," Spencer said practically pushing me off my chair.

"Right," I say running after Alison outside.

 

"Room for one more?" I asked walking up to Alison who was sitting on this little bench in the corner of this backyard.

"I don't know are you going to continue being an idiot."

"I'll try not to be."

"Then, I guess it's free." I nod my head while sitting down next to Alison.  
With a deep breath, I speak "I'm so sorry Alison, my brain has a hard time thinking before it's speaks."

"It's just hard sometimes, hearing you talk about others you've been with who aren't me."

"It wasn't exactly easy watching you date, guy after guy and then call me what you did after I told you, I had feelings for you."

"I wasn't ready then."

"What makes you ready now?"

"I've grown up in the last two years and so have you Emily."

"I hope that doesn't mean we've grown apart."

"No, I don't think I ever could."

"Why were you with Melissa?" Alison asked suddenly.

"You've got to understand I wasn't myself after what happened and Melissa offered this comfort without guilt. I knew what we were doing wasn't right but I need something to get me through those days. I don't know if I would've survived if it wasn't for Melissa."

"I guess I can understand, I've never really had someone I've lost that way."

"Melissa and I aren't anything more than friends, same with all of my other exes. Hanna is happy, they say Maya's in a better place so I'm hoping she's happy up there, Melissa is starting something new and Paige as well is interested in someone else. Everyone's happy."

"Expect you," Alison said.

"I'm happy."

"That might work on others but I know you Emily." I shrug not knowing what Alison was wanting from me.

"I'm here when you are ready Emily," Alison said before pecking my cheek. I watched as Alison stood up and moved to go back inside. I sat there for a while taking in this backyard which had really changed over the years.

 

"I've got my first gig tonight," I admit while sitting down in front of the gravestone.

"Emily! That's amazing, I wish I had time to printed posters."

"They would've been amazing and the brew would be over crowded."

"It's what you deserve Emily. Why don't you seem happy?"

"I feel guilty."

"Why on Earth do you feel guilty?"

"Your not hear, enjoying this with me. It's not fair."

"I will be there with you Emily in spirit."

"It's not the same."

"I know it's not Emily but you've got to keep moving forward with your life. I know Paige wasn't right for you, we both know this now and we both know who is. Go for it Emily, I just want you to be happy, okay?"

"Okay Maya," I say grazing the gravestone with my finger lightly; imagining it was her hair.


	2. Emily's Thank-you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanted to say thankyou for all the support and I hope you are enjoying this story ~KJ99

Walking into the brew that evening, we were currently closed like we always were before holding a gig. Only staff, the performer and their families were allowed in at this time.

“You ready honey?” Mum asked walking in with me.

“Yes,” I replied while looking around for Ezra.

“Emily, it’s good to see you and you Mrs Fields.”

“Thank you for giving her this opportunity,” Mum spoke making me smile.

Ezra said “Well it’s really Aria we have to thank, she was the one who convinced me.”

I then asked gaining his attention “Do you mind if I set up some special tables?”

“No go for it, I’ll put a reserve sign on it.”

“Thanks,” I say making my way over to the closest table to the stage. Unzipping my backpack, I pull out the zombie movie t-shirt Maya had given me as a surprise with a small laugh I pull it slowly over the chair. Next, I pulled the pink scarf she had given me, I laugh as I remember back to my own nerves at her giving it to me. I was so in the closest, it wasn’t even that funny. 

Next, I brought out a blue crystal which was from her room she had set up, so beautifully for me. That was the first time we slept together and when I couldn’t swim, no one had ever done something that amazing for me. The rest of the table was filled with different items that would bring back memories for me, as well as photos of us together. 

I then did the same for other tables, one was setup for Hanna, another for Melissa. The next one was for Paige and next to hers was Alison table. My exes and potently future date, at least I hoped. I then set up a table for Aria and Spencer, while I didn’t date either or ever wanted to date them. I wanted them both to feel special as well.

“This is beautiful Emily,” Mum spoke at seeing the tables.

“Thank you,” I say while looking at one particular table.

I asked “Do you think she’d would’ve liked it?”

“Yes, I truly do,” Mum spoke rubbing my back in comfort.

 

After sharing our sweet moment there was a knock on the door, I state to Ezra “That’s probably the girls and others, I told them a different time. So they’d get there tables.”

“I’ll let them in,” he said moving to unlock the door. Like I expected Hanna, Melissa, Paige, Spencer, Toby, Aria and Alison all walked in. Looking away from them and to the particular table I swear I could see Maya sitting there sitting back with this knowing smile on her face. My attention turned back to the girls who all individually began to find their own table.

“This is really sweet of you, Emily,” Paige spoke making me smile and relax because they liked them.

Hanna asked “How come I’m here and not with Spencer and Aria’s table.”

I replied with “Because it goes, Hanna, Maya, Melissa and Paige.”

“How come I’m after Paige?” Alison asked curious.

I replied with “That’s the future dates table,” I wink at Alison who smiles happily taking her seat.

Toby spoke up “I’m fairly sure you never dated Spencer or Aria, how come they have table?”

“They aren’t future dates are they?” Ezra asked worried.

I replied with “No but they’ve been there for most of the ride as well and I wanted them to feel special as well.” With a small shrug I move to get the smallish stage set-up how I like it, not that I really know but it made sense in my head.

As I am moving the stool to the centre Ezra asked “Emily, you good if we open up.”

“Umm…yeah sure,” I say feeling my nervous begin to kick in and they weren’t help once the doors open. I watched as people began to stream in, a lot of them where from Rosewood High. I couldn’t believe this many students were showing up. I was even more surprised when the Mums groups walked in, Spencer’s Mum, Aria’s parents and brother Mike, Hanna’s Mum, Alison’s Mum and the I couldn’t supress the gasp that I released when I saw my Dad walk in.

“Dad!” I shout immediately running over to hug him.

“Emmy,” Dad said happily accepted me into a hug.

“What are you doing here?” I asked still in shock at him being here.

Dad explained “It was meant to be a surprise at home tonight but with this gig tonight there was no way I was missing out on it.”

“I just can’t believe you’re here,” I say pulling him back into a hug and taking in his scent. Hearing someone clear their throat I turned around to see my Mum standing there, looking between the two I realised they hadn’t seen each other yet and need they’re couple time together.

“I’m going to go finish setting up,” I say while immediately walking over but over to Alison who had been sitting watching the whole thing, rather than listening to her Mum talking. 

 

When Alison saw me approaching she stood up and opened her arms up. Alison was really the only one I ever really talked about my Dad too. The other’s cared but never knew the right questioned too ask but Alison did. Wrapping me into her arms, I buried my head deeply into her shoulder and let out the tears. I could feel Alison guiding me somewhere and when we got to the stairs, I understood. Turning I walked up the stairs to Ezra’s apartment upstairs for us to have just a moment to ourselves.

“How do I look?” I asked Alison after a good thirty minutes of me sobbing into her arms upstairs in Ezra’s apartment, which felt strange being in without him but I really didn’t need everyone seeing me cry like. Especially because few wouldn’t really understand why I was crying like that and as much as I did.

“Beautiful as the day I meet you,” Alison said while wiping away the shedder tear streams away.

“I had chocolate ice-cream stuck too my face,” I state thinking that wasn’t one of my many attractive moments.

“It was to me and that’s the main thing.” I nod my head knowing Alison was speaking the truth, I don’t know how things would’ve turn out if Alison had just turned around and walked away that day. Instead of giving me a napkin to wipe the chocolate ice-cream away and the proceed to stay as we chatted for what felt like days but was probably only two hours at the most.

I asked “Can you umm…go get Hanna for me please? So that she can fix my make-up.”

“I can that do.”

“I know, I just need to psych myself up for this performance. Half the school is here and I know you can do that too. It’s just a best friend moment, is that okay?”

“Yes Emily, it’s okay. I understand, it’s something you need. I’ll go get Hanna for you.”

As Alison stood up to walk away, I shout “Alison!”

“Yes,” she turned back to look at me.

I said “I’m getting there okay, I just need to do this opening song and then you’ll understand.”

“Okay,” Alison replied confused but continued her way downstairs to get Hanna.

A voice then spoke “One make-up artist at your service,” I smiled up at Hanna. Glad that she was happy to drop anything she was doing to come up to help me.

“Stop thinking like that, I would probably always drop everything to help.”

“Okay, sorry,” I say clearing my mind.

“Are you like okay though? I can’t remember the last time I saw you cry that much.”

“Yeah, I’m fine now. I just want to focus on the first song and then everything else.”

“I guess that’s the polite way of telling me to get on with the job, you asked me up for me.” I smiled while giving a small nod making Hanna laugh.

 

Walking down the stairs, I could feel my nervous kick in too overdrive when I found mostly everyone’s eyes on me and it didn’t help that the place was packed. Moving up onto the stage, I heard my friends cheer helping calm my nervous down a little bit but they probably wouldn’t fade until I finished the first song and see what kind of response I get.

Ezra whispered into my ear as he hand me the microphone “If I knew this many people would show up, I’d have agreed sooner. Now please don’t suck.”

“Thanks for that,” I whisper back while placing the microphone in it’s stand and taking my seat.

Ezra announces to the room “The Brew would like to present in her first ever live performance, Emily Fields.” Applause rung out around the room, more louder from the people I knew then others bystanders.

I spoke up “As Ezra said, I’m Emily Fields and let’s get the first song over with. So, this song is a more recent song to have come out and I thought it was the perfect way to start this set with. Now, I don’t mean any harm whatsoever,” I say looking to particular people but they just didn’t realise it. With a nod my hand to the stand-in guitarist for the night he began to play the familiar but unfamiliar tune. With one glance at the people I was about to mention before taking a deep breath and singing into the microphone.

Emily: “Thought I’d end up with Paige, but she wasn’t a match.” I looked at Paige who was surprised at the mention of her name. When our eyes connect, she nodded her head understanding we really didn’t match.

Emily: “Wrote some songs about Melissa, now I listen and laugh.” I saw Melissa give off a light chuckle which didn’t surprise me one bit. What was funny to see was the shock look on people’s face, who didn’t know Melissa and I had been a thing. Particular Mrs Hastings, who really didn’t know this other side of her daughter.

Emily: “Even almost got married and for Hanna, I’m so thankful.” Hanna full out laughed at my words knowing we really weren’t going to get married but for a while it had felt like we were dating, and I was acknowledging that time spent together. I was thankful that we managed to keep our friendship for all of these years, I don’t know what I would’ve done without Hanna in my life.

Emily: “Wish I could say, thank you to Maya cause she was an angel.” I looked down at the empty chair and sadness filled my heart. While I could imagine her sitting there or having conversation with her, at the very end of the day she was no longer here with me. Maya was dead and she wasn’t coming back, which crushed me anytime I thought about it.

Emily: “One taught me love,” I looked at Hanna. Hanna taught me not only love for each other but love for myself.

Emily: “One taught me patience,” I looked at Melissa. While Melissa and I date during the worst time of my life, she taught me that I didn’t always need to go rushing into things. That it’s okay to wait for the appropriate time and let things happen as you go along.

Emily: “And one taught me pain.” I looked at the empty chair. That chair being empty caused me the biggest pain of heartbreak one could ever suffer. Maya and I weren’t done, we weren’t finished. There was still more to our story until that dreadful night, I really never will be able to look at our backyard in the same light ever again.

Emily: “Now, I’m so amazing,” I raised my hand and tilted it in a dramatic fashion making the one who knew me laugh.

Emily: “I’ve loved and I’ve lost but that’s not what I see. So, look what I got. Look what you taught me and for that I say.” While the pain of having to break up or being broken up with either of these girls had hurt, I had come out a stronger person that was ready.

Emily: “Thank you next, next. Thank you next, next. Thank you next.” It sounded harsh but I really was thankful but now it was time for me to move on. Be with the girl, who had held my heart for quite sometime now. We just weren’t ready for it all, but I think we are now.

Emily: “I’m so fuckin grateful for my ex.” I sent an apologise to my Mum for swearing but the song needed it too sound more powerful.

Emily: “Thank you next, next. Thank you next, next. Thank you next, next. I’m so fucking,” I took a deep breath releasing all the pent up emotion I had that comes from breaking up with someone.

Emily: “Spend more time with my friends, I ain’t worried about nothing. Plus, I met someone else, we having better discussion.” I glance a little bit at Alison, I hadn’t really just met her and I wasn’t completely talking about her. However, I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t completely about her.

Emily: “I know they say I move on too fast, but this one going last. Cause her name is Em, I’m so good with that. So good with that.” I was okay to be alone right now, if Alison wasn’t ready because I had myself to relive on and that is sometimes all you need.

Emily: “She taught me love. She taught me patience. How she handles pain, that shit’s amazing. Yeah, she’s amazing. I love and I’ve lost, yeah, yeah. But that now what I see, yeah, yeah. Ain’t no need for search and for that I say.” At every she, I pointed at me because I had taught myself all of these things just by experiencing everything that life had to offer me up.

Emily: “Thank you next, next. Thank you next, next. Thank you next, thank you. I’m so fuckin grateful for my ex.” I smiled down at each and everyone of them.

Emily: “Thank you next, thank you next, next. Thank you next, said thank you next. Thank you next, next. I’m so fuckin grateful for my ex.”

Emily: “Thank you next, thank you next. I’m so fucking.” I released another deep breath being honest with emotions are extremely exhausting, especially when talking about your ex, let alone all of them at once.

Emily: “One day I’ll walk down the aisle. Holding hands with my mama, I’ll be thanking my dad. Cause she grew from the drama.” My eyes quickly found my Dad’s and Mum’s eyes, all I could see etched clearly on their faces was pride and it made my heart swell up.

Emily: “Only wanna do it once, real bad. Going make that shit last, god forbid something happens. Least this is a smash, song is a smash.” As my eyes moved away from my parents, they connected with Alison confused eyes. I didn’t know what we were and clearly Alison didn’t know either, but I was just hoping that maybe after tonight we might be more than friends.

Emily: “I’ve got so much love,” looking at Hanna I nod my head and she gets the hint.

Hanna: “Love,” she sings shocking the others but brought a smile to my face.

Emily: “Got so much patience,” looking at Paige, she also nods her and takes Hanna’s lead and understanding.

Paige: “Patience,” Paige gave me a smile. Not too many knew the struggle Paige and I had just to began dating, what with her begin still in the closest. It had taken serval months but it was worth, especially now when I can see Mona looking at Paige from behind.

Emily: “I’ve from the pain,” while my eyes did glance at the table where Maya should be, they mainly landed on Melissa; who took Hanna’s and Paige’s lead.

Melissa: “Pain,” her voice came out strained, something we both seemed too understand.

Emily: “I’ve turned out amazing, turned out amazing,” I sing making the ones who knew me scoffed at my ever growing big head.

Emily: “Say I’ve loved and I’ve lost, yeah, yeah. But that’s not what I see, yeah, yeah.”

Emily: “Cause look what I’ve found, yeah, yeah. Ain’t no need for searching and for that I’ll say,” raising my hand up, I slowly move it to gesture at the people that I am lucky enough to have enough my life.

Emily: “Thank you, next, thank you, next. Thank you, next, thank you, next. Thank you, next. I’m so fucking grateful for my ex,” I gave out a small smile as I continued to sing because everyone seemed to be enjoying my voice.

Emily: “Thank you, next, thank you, next. Thank you, next, said thank you, next. Thank you, next, next. I’m so fucking grateful for my ex.”

Emily: “Thank you, next. Thank you, next. Thank you, next. Yeah, yee. Thank you, next. Thank you, next. Thank you, next. Yeah, yee.” I released a deep breath as I sung the last word of the song. I had made it through the first song and it was an extremely emotional journey. I smiled in surprised when I saw everyone up on their feet applauding the performance, which made me feel really relieved that they really did seem to enjoy it.

Ezra then walked up onto the mini stage and spoke into the microphone “Okay, everyone we are going to take a quick break.”

Ezra proceed to whisper into my ear “You were really good, keep it up and this might become a regular gig.” I smiled at him in excitement but nervousness of whether I could really perform once a week in front of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song is Thank u, Next by Ariana Grande ~KJ99


	3. Maya's Chapter

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt arms suddenly around me, making it a little impossible to breath. Taking a breath, I instantly recognised the scent as lavender and that could only belong to Hanna Marin. Slowly I wrapped my arms around Hanna as well and began to enjoy the hug.

Hanna then stepped back from the hug and said “Way to express your feelings for your exes.” I was concerned that she was mad at me until I saw a smile appears upon her face, I relax and smile back at her.

“Technically we never really dated,” I state to which Hanna gasps and slaps my shoulder.

I asked “So, was I any good?”

“You’re kidding right? Em, I’ve never heard you sound so good. You were really amazing.”

“Thanks,” I say pecking Hanna’s cheek before noticing others wanting my attention. Making my way around the different tables, I was met with hugs and congratulation which were great but there was only one person I wanted to hear it from.

“You were amazing,” a voice spoke from behind me. Turning I smiled at seeing Alison standing there holding a mug very tightly.

“Thank you. Cold?” I asked to which Alison nods her head. With a small smile, I shrug my flannel shirt off and wrap it around her, careful of the hot beverage in her hands.

Our moment was interrupted by Hanna shouting through the microphone “Get in there, Em!”

With a polite smile, I say “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go kill her.”

“Em,” Alison called grabbing a hold of my arm before I could leave.

“Yes,” I respond.

“Don’t go.”

“Okay,” I said staying in place and staring deeply into her eyes. We were then once again interrupted by the sound of Ezra calling out my name. Breaking my intense eye contact with Alison, I looked around for Ezra until I found him up on the mini stage gesturing for me to come over.

“Sorry, I have to go,” I say annoyed that Alison and I hadn’t really gotten the chance to speak.

Alison replied with “It’s okay,” Alison reached forward for my hand and gently squeezed it. I smiled at her with a little blush rising to my cheek before slowly turning around and making my way over to Ezra.

“You ready?” Ezra asked to which I nod my head and sit back down on the stool and gear up for my next song.

Speaking into the microphone “Hi, okay we are back,” I say to gain everyone’s attention back onto me. I then continued speaking “Umm…some of you will know but a lot of you probably won’t. About two and a half years ago to the date, I lost my girlfriend.” I watched as everyone faces morphed into sadness.

“She was fifteen and a half,” I smiled at the half and explained “Maya was her name, she use to add in the half to make herself sound older. She was so excited for her sixteenth birthday, her Mum said that’s the day you become a women. Where in retrorespect Maya actually became a women when she was twelve. Yep, early starter was my Maya. Maya was the sweetest person that I have ever met, and the most patient person as well. She had to deal with a lot of my crap and she didn’t deserve that. However, she stuck with me and gave me the time to come to terms with my own sexuality. So, when I say she didn’t deserve to die this young, I truly mean it. But Maya she wouldn’t want us to be sad because she’s not here anymore, she would want us to be happy and continue on in life. Which is what I’m trying to,” I look at her table imaging her sitting there with the most understanding look on her face.

“Enough of my ramblings, this was Maya’s ultimate favourite song and I would like to dedicate this to her.” I gesture my head towards my guitarist to begin playing and giving myself a moment to wipe away tears that had been threatening to fall since I started talking about Maya. With a deep breath, I put on a brave face and got ready to sing.

Emily: “But I’ve never felt this feel so heavy and I’ve never felt this feel so low.” Looking at the empty chair, I remember the day so clearly in my mind. I was called to the principal’s office in the middle of fourth period gym, I had all this energy running through my body; which was because of gym. I walked into find Principal Hackett, the school guidance counsellor, my Mum and Hanna, all sitting with the same sullen look upon their faces. I immediately had thought it was my Dad but it wasn’t, he was safe and I was grateful. But then I was told and my whole world just broke.

Emily: “Yeah it is a wake inside my whole soul, but you are my strength. I won’t stand alone.” I placed a hand on my heart knowing that’s where Maya know was, she was always going to be with me in my heart. I’d never forget what she gave me, how she rescue me for my own self-hatred and helped me to discover this new world of confidence.

Emily: “And ask for the things you lack in heart. And you can begin a clean new start.” I couldn’t help but move down the tables until my eyes landed directly onto Alison. We were going have our fresh new start after tonight, I couldn’t wait for us to finally be together but first I had to get through this night.

Emily: “Oh to be of the purest of pure in his arms,” as I sung I heard a whisper and I looked around until I found it. Melissa’s new guy had joined her at the table, obviously late if the wet hair was anything to go for. Melissa mouthed a sorry, I smiled not minding if this was the guy she’s be with for the rest of her life.

Emily: “Yeah he, he will shield you from all harm,” I looked deeply into Melissa eyes and was happy when she leant back against Wren. Who smiled at her a little confused but wrapping his own arm around her before turning to watch me perform.

Emily: “I tried my best alone but it got me nowhere and I can’t do it on my own. I tried my best along but it got me nowhere and I can’t go it on my own.” I tried protecting and looking after everyone, like my Dad had taught me to and it was getting to be a lot. I just need others to step in and help out. Hanna had Caleb, Spencer had Toby, Toby had Spencer, Aria had Ezra, Melissa hopefully now had Wren, Paige I hoped will have Mona and that just leaves Alison and my Mum to protect; which I can manage.

Emily: “No on my own well it got me nowhere and I can’t go it on my own. Oh on my own, yes it got me nowhere and I can’t do it on my own.” Moving my hand onto my shoulder, I swear I could feel Maya’s hand on my shoulder. She was with me every step of the way. Looking, I sigh as I see no one standing there, she really was gone.

Emily: “No on my own, yes it got me nowhere and I can’t do it on my own. No on my own, yes it got me nowhere and I can’t do it on my own.” Looking down at Maya’s table which still remained empty, I wanted nothing more than to go destroy that table out of anger and sadness but I couldn’t, I didn’t want to scare anyone.

Emily: “I’ve never felt this feel so heavy, and I’ve never felt this feel so low.” I breathed out the last word and when the guitar cut out, the brew erupted into applause. Which I smiled up grateful but still feeling a little anger in my belly at Maya not getting to be her.

Ezra walked up again and said “Emily just going to take five and will be back again.” I looked at him confused, a break wasn’t scheduled for now.

Ezra whispered “Go calm down, I know that look. I’ve seen it. Go upstairs, destroy something if you must. Just go,” he pushed me towards his apartment. I nod confused but make my way over to the stairs. As the noise starts to build of people talking, I begin to rush up them not being up to take the loud noise. Getting up into Ezra apartment, I rush over to the couch and pick up the first pillow I can reach and begin to destroy it. I destroy every single pillow in the apartment before there’s just white stuffing every where.

“Better?” I heard a voice ask from behind me. Slowly turning around I see Aria standing there, I didn’t know who to really expect.

I went to ask, when Aria said “It seems like nearly everyone has gotten their private time with you today. Paige, Hanna, Alison, Spencer and even Melissa, the only person you haven’t has been me.”

“I’m sorry,” I say feeling like I’ve neglected Aria or something.

“That’s not what I was getting at Emily. I just thought I might give it ago and Hanna agreed, which she almost received a slapping from Alison for.”

“Okay,” I say moving to sit down on the couch.

Aria asked moving to sit down next to me carefully “What happened during the song? One minute it was sweet the next you were angry, we all saw that look you gave Maya’s table.”

“I hate that she’s not here, it’s not right.”

“I know it’s not sweetie,” Aria spoke while pushing some of hairs back.

“Maya, she umm…was the first person who ever heard me sing.”

“I remember you telling me.”

I look at Aria confused, so she explained “It was during you haze phase after her death, you came to stay at my house because Hanna was out on date and you didn’t want ruin her chance of happiness. So you came to my place not realising I was at Ezra that night, Mum called to tell me you were outside trying on our porch swing. They all tried talking to you but you wouldn’t stop crying. So Mum called me, I came home straight away. You had fallen asleep on the porch swing, so I took your head and sat down on the swing. You kind of woke up, which had me panicking that I had woken you and were going to start crying. Instead you told me things about Maya, things that no one else was supposed to know.”

“How come you only telling me this now?”

“They were special and private things you shared with Maya, I didn’t think you really wanted me to know and so I let it be that way.”

“Thank you, you are right. I don’t think I could’ve handle you knowing.”

“With great power comes great responsibility,” I smiled across at Aria.

Leaning forward, I peck the side of Aria’s cheek and said “Thank you for being the one to come up here and I’m sorry I destroyed all of Ezra’s pillows.”

“You are most welcome Emily, and it’s okay. We’ll just steal some from downstairs for tonight and but new ones tomorrow.”

“Well just make sure Ezra know I’m really sorry and if you want I can pay for them.”

“Em, relax,” Aria stated while placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, I said “Can you umm…help fix my make-up before going downstairs.”

“Sure thing,” Aria replied more than happy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thankyou to everyone who is supporting this story, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Song Reference List: 
> 
> Wonder-Dummied by Brooke Waggoner
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter ~KJ99


End file.
